A Family For Harry
by Aine Indil Potter
Summary: Harry is abused!Dumbledore thinks something is wrong so he sends Snape to check on Harry. What will Severus Snape do? READ AND REVIEW! pre HBP [previous name Angela Lillith Potter]
1. Beginning

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, Harry Potter isn't mine. J.K.Rowling has that pleasure!

* * *

Two weeks of the summer holidays already passed. Severus Snape walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. He stopped in front of the Headmaster's office. He knocked and entered when he was permitted.

''Headmaster! You wanted to see me?'' Severus asked.

''Ah, Severus! Welcome, my boy! Sit down. Lemon drop?'' Albus greeted.

''No, thank you Albus. Can you get to the point?'' Severus demanded.

''Patience Severus. Everything will be explained in due time.'' Albus said.

''Of course Headmaster. What is it you need me to do?'' Severus asked.

''I need you to go check on a student.'' Albus explained.

''Who is it and why do I need to check on him?'' Severus asked.

''It's Harry Pott…'' Albus started but Severus interrupted him.

''Potter! You want me to go check on Potter? No! I absolutely refuse!'' Severus yelled.

''But Severus! You are the only one who can do it at this moment!'' Albus tried to change his mind.

''Fine Albus! But I still don't like it!'' Severus agreed ''What do I have to do?''

''You just need to go there and see how he is.'' Albus explained.

''What did the brat do?'' Severus asked.

''It's not what he did; it's more what he didn't do.'' Albus mysteriously said.

''What do you mean?'' Severus asked; now very intrigued.

''Harry didn't answer any of his friend's letters ever since summer started.'' Albus said

''That's not the reason to think something is wrong. Maybe he just didn't want to talk with anyone.'' Severus said confused.

''I know. But Harry promised his friends AND his godfather that he will write them and he is not the person who easily brakes his promises.'' Albus explained.

''Fine Headmaster! I'll go check on him right now. I'm sure he's fine.'' Severus said and exited the office.

He went to the front door and walked to the wards borders. He apparited to the Privet Drive and started looking for the number 4. He changed to muggle clothes and went to the front door. He knocked and looked surprised when it was VERY fat man that opened it.

''Hello! Can I help you?'' fat man said.

''Are you Vernon Dursley?'' Severus asked.

''Yes, yes I am! And who are you?'' Dursley answered.

''My name is Liam McDiggson. I am a reporter. (Hmm! That's not a lie. He's supposed to report to Dumbledore!) You are supposed to receive the award for the best kept lawn. I am supposed to spend a day with your family so I can write an article on you. Can I come in?'' Severus explained.

Dursley smiled and Severus knew he had played the right card.

''Of course. Come in. My wife and son are in the kitchen. I will call them right now. Please wait right here!'' Dursley said.

''Nonsense. I'll just come with you. That way they don't have to stop doing whatever they are doing!'' Severus said.

''NO! I mean no. The kitchen is in a mess. Don't worry. They'll be here in just a minute. You can go through this door. They lead to the living room.'' Dursley said suddenly looking very scared.

Severus looked at him suspiciously.

''Fine. I'll be there.'' he agreed.

He heard slightly raised voices in the kitchen and slowly went to see what was happening. What he saw surprised him. Dursley was there beating a boy. Harry Potter more precisely.

''What are you doing?'' Severus asked loudly.

Dursley looked up surprised.

''I...I… It's not what you think. He deserved it. He didn't do his chores.'' Dursley tried to explain.

''Really? Well, that's not a reason to beat a child. Actually, there is no reason to beat a child.'' Severus said and took his wand out.

''You… you're one of them.'' Vernon Dursley said frightened,

''Yes I am. Now move! I'm taking the boy with me.'' Severus Snape and picked the boy who had obviously fainted while he talked with the muggle.

Severus ran through the door and to the Arabella Figg's house. There he made a portkey for Hogwarts. When he arrived at Hogwarts he went straight to the Hospital Wing.

''Poppy! Poppy! Where are you?'' he called the nurse.

''I'm here! You don't have to yell.'' Madam Pomfrey arrived at the door ''Oh, my god! What happened?'' Poppy said and immediately started to fuss over Harry.

''Well…''

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I don't have any idea when will I write chapter 2 but I hope it will be soon. It depends how you liked this chapter so please review!

BDW, I need a beta reader for this story!

Angel


	2. Summer with SNAPE?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to!

* * *

LAST TIME:

Severus ran through the door and to the Arabella Figg's house. There he made a portkey for Hogwarts. When he arrived at Hogwarts he went straight to the Hospital Wing.

''Poppy! Poppy! Where are you?'' he called the nurse.

''I'm here! You don't have to yell.'' Madam Pomfrey arrived at the door ''Oh, my god! What happened?'' Poppy said and immediately started to fuss over Harry.

''Well…''

* * *

''Well, it all started when Albus asked me to check on Potter!'' Severus proceeded to tell Poppy what happened since the moment he left Headmaster's office.

Somewhere in the story Headmaster came into the Hospital Wing and he carefully listened to Severus's story. In the meantime Madam Pomfrey shoed Severus and Albus out of the Hospital Wing because her patient needed peace and quiet to completely heal.

Next morning, Harry woke up and decided that he is probably in the Hospital Wing. That theory was proven correct when Madam Pomfrey came to check on him.

''Good morning, Harry! How are you today?'' she asked cheerily.

''I feel fine, Madam Pomfrey.'' Harry answered.

''I'm glad to hear that, young man! You are free to go but if you came here before the school starts I'm going to keep you in bed for a lot more time! Is that clear?'' Poppy demanded.

''Of course, Madam Pomfrey!'' Harry replayed.

''OK, Harry. Headmaster wants to see you in his office. Password is Deckard's cheerful gum.'' Poppy told him.

''OK. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey! By!'' Harry said.

Harry exited the Hospital Wing and slowly walked to the Headmaster's office. Once he arrived there he said the password and entered the office.

''Ah, Harry! I'm glad that you are better. Sit down, my boy.'' Albus welcomed him.

''Thank you, Headmaster!'' Harry said and sat down at the chair.

''Harry, since you can't stay with your relatives this summer you'll have to stay with one of the teachers.'' Albus explained to Harry.

''That's fine. So, who will I stay with?'' Harry said.

''Well, Harry, there is only one teacher who is free this summer. Harry, you're not going to like this.'' Albus said.

''Why?'' Harry asked confused.

''Harry, the only free teacher at the moment is Professor Snape.'' Albus said.

''NO! Please, tell me that you didn't just say that I'll stay with SNAPE all summer.'' Harry asked hysterically.

''You heard me correctly. And it's PROFESSOR Snape, Harry!'' Albus told him.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever.'' Harry said rolling his eyes.

''Excellent, Harry! Now, go get ready. Professor Snape expects you in Entrance Hall in two hours.'' Albus said.

''OK. I'll be there.'' Harry said and left the office.

Harry went to the Gryffindor Common Room to pack his things. While he was packing he wandered where Snape would take him. Two hours later Harry was in the Entrance Hall waiting for his professor.

Severus Snape slowly walked to the Entrance Hall. He was still mad at Dumbledore for making him take the boy with him. Finally, he arrived and sneered at the boy before yelling at him to follow.

When they arrived outside, he pulled a portkey from his robes and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at it and immediately started to panic.

''Oh, Potter! Stop that. It's just a portkey.'' Severus said before he remembered why Harry is scared of portkeys.

He put the portkey back into his robes and put his hand at Harry's shoulder. The next minute Severus apparited (spelling?) them and they were gone.

* * *

Sorry for not updating this long. Hope you liked this chapter. R&R!

Note: I'm still looking for the beta! Are you interested?

Angel


	3. In the masion

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to!**

* * *

LAST TIME:

When they arrived outside, he pulled a portkey from his robes and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at it and immediately started to panic.

''Oh, Potter! Stop that. It's just a portkey.'' Severus said before he remembered why Harry is scared of portkeys.

He put the portkey back into his robes and put his hand at Harry's shoulder. The next minute Severus apparited (spelling?) them and they were gone.

* * *

**T**hey arrived in the large clearing. Harry looked around strangely. He thought it strange that they arrived in the middle of nowhere. Professor Snape moved his wand in a strange pattern and Harry gasped in wonder. Right in front of him he saw a beautiful mansion.

"Potter, this is my family home. Come along now!" Snape said and marched towards the house.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and quickly run after him. Harry looked at the entrance hall with eyes wide open. It was beautiful.

"Potter, come here. I don't have the time to wait for you forever!" Snape yelled at him from the top of the stairs. Harry hurried after his professor.

"Potter, this will be your room during your stay here!" Snape said while showing him his room.

Harry gapped when he saw how beautiful the room was. It was colored in green and blue but strangely, Harry didn't mind about the green which was a Slytherin color. He suspected that Ron would gag at the site of it but Harry kind of liked it.

"I am not changing anything if it is not up to your taste, boy." Snape snapped.

"It's perfect professor Snape. Thank you." Harry absently said.

Snape looked at him suspiciously and opened his mouth to say something but then he changed his mind and stormed out of the room. Harry stayed alone in his room so he started unpacking his trunk. He had neatly packed everything in Hogwarts because when Snape had gotten him from the Dursleys he had just thrown everything in it. When he finished, he sat on bed and started reading one of his schoolbooks.

A couple of hours later a house elf came to tell him about dinner. The house elf showed him a way there. When Harry arrived in the dinning hall, he found Snape already sitting there.

"Good, you're here. Sit down! I still have to tell you the rules." Snape snapped at him.

Harry quickly did what he was told.

"First, you are not allowed to enter the locked rooms and my lab. Also, make sure you don't break anything because I will put you in a detention until the end of the summer. Same punishment goes for entering my bedroom. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes professor Snape!" Harry gulped.

After they finished their discussion, the food popped on the table. Harry served himself and ate the food on his plate but not much because he was not used to eating a lot after the Dursleys. Snape watched him throught dinner and noticed how little he ate.

"Potter, that's not enough for a bird. Eat more!" Professor Snape said.

"I can't Professor; I'm not used to so much food after the summer with Dursleys." Harry quietly told him.

Snape looked at him suspiciously but relented when he saw Harry's pleading look to drop the subject. For the rest of the dinner they sat there quietly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO tired. I hope you are happy with this chapter. I know it is short but I din't know what else to put in it. Next chapter I will skip a few weeks, maybe describe them in a from of flashback. I'm gonna go to bed now, bye! Please R&R**

**Angela**


	4. AN

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating. Chapter four is halfway done but I won't update until I fix the first three chapters. To do that, I really need a good beta. The sooner I find one, the sooner you will get a new chapter. Is anyone interested? If you are, leave a review, send me a private message or e-mail me. I'll send you the improved chapter one to beta. I added some thing to it so it won't be the same as this one! I'm really sorry this is not a chapter!

Bye

BTW, I changed my name from Angela to Aine!


End file.
